The secrets of Alice and James
by Zayla123
Summary: Their maybe some Secrets that Alice is hiding from James and James is hiding from Alice but the truth is do they even know their own secrets?


Authors' note: hopefully you like that way I put Alice's personality I partly based her on me although I will never get someone like James. Btw Aaron Taylor Johnson perfect James Lily Collins perfect Alice oh and some of my writing will be related on various Tumblr posts about Alice Longbottom ii

I don't when I started hating him I just did. When we were kids I always played with Dom and Rose I remember one day aunt Ginny said "James why won't you say hello to Alice?" she took James hand to me while I was playing with dolls with Dom and Rose "Ally why won't you say hi to James sweetie" I hear my mum say "hi" he says to me "hi"I say back to him then he hurried off to play and went back to play with the dolls as I looked at my parents and uncle and aunt Ginny the both had disapproving looks but I didn't care I had to take care of Princess Erica's wedding to Prince Eric. When we went to the Hogwarts express we never sat together so it couldn't be their but I think it started when he took my cat Mr. Darcy (don't we all name our cats after fictional gentleman's they are the only ones that love us so….) and put him in the black lake the first thing I did is grab my poor kitty then started saying "James why did put my kitty in the black lake he could of drowned " I am not much of an action person so I just needed to say that he mumbled a "sorry" and to this day I don't know why he put Mr. Darcy in the black lake. When it was time to get sorted I waited until it was my turn then I went up I remember the exact words of the hat._ Longbottom eh? Hmm very brave yes but also very loyal you do have a lot of ambition my dear very much but I have to say you're intelligence makes the cut so I will have to put you in RAVENCLAW". _I quickly went to the Ravenclaw table I guess my father was kind of hoping for me to be put in Gryffindor but if any of his children will be in Gryffindor it will be Frankie and Augusta will probably be in Hufflepuff like mum. That was sorting but me and James were never necessarily enemies back then I would have to say we just were never friends we hated eachother we would always argue probably more than Scorpius and Rose but everybody know let's put in a more kid friendly way "relationship tension" between them but me and James are just plain up not alike he likes video games (I play a little but not THAT MUCH) while I like literature he plays as if Quidditch is his life I play as if quidditch is a sport he hates Potions while I love potions I love winter and Fall he loves spring and summer plus we just argue all the time it was getting so annoying and I don't know when but we just decided we were enemies it is like when you see some girl in the mall you don't even know her and you say "I hate her" well for me and James we somewhat know eachother and we hate eachother. So really now we are going to start fresh this is my 5th year in Hogwarts and I don't know what's going to happen but Merlin help me if something DOES happen. " hey Longbottom nice shirt" I can hear James say as I am heading to the inter common room "seriously James you are only saying that because my shirt only happens to look like you're Patronus now if you if there is any good left in the world you would move out of my way" I tell him "who knew you could be like that' he tells me " there is a lot of thing you don't know about me Potter like I will hex you if you are still blocking my way" I tell him now annoyed 'okay fine then Longbottom but it wouldn't be good for you to be hexing somebody when you're a Prefect" he tell me |"how do you- I start then I notice my prefect badge on my chest shining "whatever Potter I do not need somebody to waste my time who uses his last name for everything" I tell him 'ouch Longbottom" he tells me "whatever Potter now I need to go to a place WHERE YOU WON'T ANNOY ME my common room I say then trotting off. 'He was being so annoying Dom" I tell Dominque one of closest friends "maybe he likes you have been getting really pretty over the summer"" sure I have been getting pretty my face has more defined features and everything but it is not like am a Veela like you Dom and I would never want to attract manScar" (Grandma Weasley call "that type of woman" Scarlet women so we say ManScar in case there are first years or younger people nearby plus he is a heartbreakers so it makes sense for manSCAR) I tell Dom 'whatever All's but all great men aren't from books some good guys be right around the corner" she tells me " Dom I need to teach you a lesson A) James is not a great man B)ALL AMAZING GUYS ARE FROM BOOKS" I tell her "whatever Ally I need to go to sleep too tired to argue " she says "me too" I tell her then we both go to our dorms and fall asleep.

Authors note

How do you like it not much is Happening but soon there will be .for my Albus and Alice one you have to go to Quotev my user is Zayla love you so P.S I HAVE SO MUCH TO UPDATE YET SO LITTLE TIME.


End file.
